Like Father, Like Daughter?
by BlackWolf96
Summary: Before capturing Aizen, Grimmjow and Ichigo had a cub, Kyori. Now, 17 years later, their three cubs are in danger; Aizen is back. But instead of capturing Kyori, their only son, Kin, is taken in her place. Why? Because even gods need someone to rule along side them. WARNING: possible OOCness, RenjixKyori, AizenxKin GrimmIchi, Yaoi! (No flaming please!) Rated for later chapters!
1. Welcome To Hell, Population: Me

**Hello there! I have been writing fanfics for awhile now, and I thought 'Hm, I should probably start posting these soon'. So here we are!**

**Ichi: Really?! You just had to post this one didn't you.**

**May: Yeah, well... it was either this one or the one where you and Grimm are handcuffed because Shiro was being, well... Shiro. :)**

**Grimm: You should post that one! I like that one a lot!**

**May: '. Sure, Grimm... *runs to laptop to start writing fic***

**WARNING: Mentioned and possible future mpreg, possible bashing of female characters (you'll know it when you see it.),GrimmIchi, GinShiro, AizenxKin (OC), RenjixKyori (OC), and is obviously AU-ish... but mostly Non-canon. Sorry for any OOC-ness!**

Kyori was a normal child, well as normal as one could be with a hot headed and stubborn mother and an arrogant father. Her parents are none other than Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and Ichigo Kurosaki. Though, she looks a lot like her father, she has her mother's outrageous temper and caring nature. Although, she can be very arrogant at times, and very very sassy.

She was on her way to her first day back to Karakura high, short blue hair waving in the wind, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey, you!" it said. "Nice hair, did you dye it or are you just naturally a freak?"

She didn't answer; not wanting to fight on her first day and most likely getting a detention. It wouldn't have been the first time. Kyori just kept walking, ignoring the person behind her, pushing her glasses farther up her nose. She was used to not having friends. Every time she tried to befriend someone, she always ended up alone for some reason. Kyori kept telling herself that she'd be fine on her own, that she didn't need anybody but her family. She hated not having anyone to talk to at school, but what could she do? They all had shun her for one reason or another, so she really couldn't do anything.

She had almost made it to her homeroom when she bumped into a large figure. Not wanting to get picked on even more, she mumbled an apology and quickly walked into the room without giving them so much as a glance to see who they were. Making her way to her seat, Kyori sits in the desk that's in the middle of the room. Once she's all settled, she starts to doodle in her sketchbook and waits for class to start.

"Alright class, please take your seats," The headmaster said, standing at the podium in the front of the room. "I would like to introduce you to your new homeroom teacher, Sosuke Aizen."

Upon hearing the name, Kyori froze. Her muscles tense, eyes wide and a drop of sweat ran down the side of her face. Her parents told her stories of this man, what he did, that he's a monster, and Ichigo told her that he had killed Sosuke Aizen when she was only a few months old so the man could never hurt anyone else ever again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Kyori could hear the fake smile in his voice, and wondered if the others could hear it too. "Now, I must warn you. I expect your best behavior and to listen to everything I say, understood?"

The class was silent, their answer was given. Kyori took this moment to set her gaze on the man that was supposed to be dead. The seventeen year old felt her heart skip a beat, her eyes widened even further. She couldn't believe it, Sosuke Aizen was drop dead gorgeous. From the way her parents had described him, Kyori thought he would look hideous. His chocolate colored hair just about reached to his shoulders and was slicked back, except for a stubborn lock that hung in front of his face. His deep brown eyes pierced through your soul. Kyori could feel her throat start to dry up, and swallows her saliva to try and moisten it, but is unsuccessful.

After homeroom, she walks out the door and runs into the same large person yet again. But instead of letting her pass, a hand is placed on her shoulder. Startled, Kyori looks up to face the person in question. Who she saw was definitely who she wasn't expecting.

"This is certainly an interesting turn of events," Aizen gave Kyori a smirk. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."


	2. Wait, WHAT!

**Welcome back! Hope you all liked the intro. Honestly, Kyori is not my favorite character that I've ever come up with. But she's Ichi and Grimm-kitty's kid, so she's good enough for me!**

**Ichi: Gee, thanks for giving me a kid in this fic, May. -_-**

**May: What are you talking about 'a' kid? You have three! XD**

**Ichi: T-T**

"Sorry, Aizen-sensei," Kyori shrugged his hand off her shoulder. "I'm not Grimmjow."

Aizen seemed to look a little surprised, but the mask was back up in seconds. She knew he was dangerous, what he was capable of, yet, Kyori couldn't tell what this man was thinking, and wasn't sure if she wanted to know either.

"My apologies," Aizen bowed his head slightly. "The two of you look very similar, are you related in some way?"

"Let's just say," Kyori narrowed her green eyes, whilst pushing the edge of her glasses up with the back of her hand. "We are blood relatives and leave it at that."

Aizen nodded and cleared the way for her to pass. Kyori eagerly took the opening and walked as fast as she could towards her next class.

"Very interesting," Aizen smirked. He made his way back into the classroom where Gin was waiting for him. The fox-like male was on Aizen's desk, legs crossed and dangling down the front.

"Was that really not the sexta espada?" He wondered aloud.

"No," Aizen replied. "That was his daughter."

"Fun, fun," Gin's smile widened immensely. "But Aizen-sama, who the Sexta could be mated to?"

It was Aizen's turn to smile sadistically. He was going to have fun with this, and no one was going to stop him. Especially the one only one who Grimmjow would ever consider to birth his cubs.

"Ichigo Kurosaki,"

It was finally the end of school, and all the kids were walking hurriedly home. All except Kyori that is. How was she going to tell her parents that Aizen was still alive? That the man was her teacher?!

"Guess I'll just have to suck it up," Kyori let out a sigh, reaching the pathway to the house. "Here goes nothing."

Upon entering, she hears the slight trickle of running water in the bathroom, and clanking of dishes in the kitchen. Kyori takes a deep breath and exhales slowly.

"Mom, Dad," she calls, a tad bit nervous. "I'm home!"

Shiro pokes his head around the wall and smiles.

"Hey kiddo." Shiro smiled wide. "What's up?"

"Wha- Uncle Shiro," Kyori jumps a little in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Jus' lookin for Ichi," Shiro explains. "Yoruichi wanted ta see 'im bout somethin' or other."

Kyori gulps, Shiro catches this and becomes curious.

"Is there somethin' you need tellin'?" Shiro asks before Kyori nods once and doesn't look back up at him. "Well, c'mon."

"SosukeAizenismyteacher!" Kyori blurts out quickly, bracing herself for Shiro's reaction.

"HE'S WHAT?!" Shiro shouts, eyes wide. "We have to tell Grimm-kitty and Ichi!"

"Tell us what?" Grimmjow asks leaning against the wall across the room, drying a plate.

"Aizen's here."

Grimmjow dropped the plate on the floor, eyes wide in disbelief and horror. Kyori knew her father's concern, he had to protect not only Ichigo but their three cubs as well.


	3. Meet The Family!

p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"I am back! Thanks for all the reviews, you people are amazing! In other news, the fanfic about Grimm and Ichi being handcuffed to each other is a bust :(/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Grimm: But WHY?! T-T/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"May: Because SOMEONE deleted it off my computer *looks pointedly at Ichigo*/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Ichi: I didn't do anything to it!/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Shiro: I did! :D/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"May: *grabs sledge hammer* That was Grimm's birthday present! *runs after Shiro*/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Ichi: Just read and review, please. Otherwise she might be at this for AWHILE./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"After hearing this news, Grimmjow ordered his mate and three cubs to pack all their stuff, yet Ichigo won that argument and was staying with the ex-espada. Kyori didn't know where they were going, but she didn't feel right. She had this feeling that something big was going to happen, and soon./p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"They had finally arrived at a candy store of some kind, and Grimmjow was now ushering everyone inside. Kin, Kyori's younger brother by 11 months, hung back to make sure the others got in safely. Though with his demeanor of a delinquent, one would assume that he was being lazy about it. Their little sister of age 4, Kana, clung to Ichigo with all her strength, not wanting to leave her mother. They knew Grimmjow and Ichigo would not be going with them, but that didn't make things any easier./p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Ichigo, Grimmjow," A blonde man with a green and white striped hat smiles as they enter. "Brought the little ones too, I see."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Kids, meet Kisuke Urahara," Ichigo introduced the man. "Kisuke, meet our oldest, Kyori,"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"Kyori bows low and respectfully./p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Our only boy, Kin,"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"The almost spitting image of Ichigo bows his head./p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""And our youngest, Kana."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"The orange haired, blue eyed cutie hid her face into Ichigo's shoulder, trying to hide from the man in a hat and clogs./p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""They are incredible, Ichigo," Urahara praised. "They definitely look like you both."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"Kyori was confused as to how she looked so much like her father when the only thing the really had in common was the color and length of their hair, and their cat-like tendencies. Besides, she had green eyes and was the opposite gender./p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Thank you," Grimmjow's ego had been stroked for sure. "But we aren't here to show them off."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Grimmjow's right," Ichigo added. "Do you think you can do us a favor, Kisuke?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Anything for my nephew!" Urahara held a fan in front of his face./p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""We need to send all three of them to Seireitei," Ichigo told him. "Pronto."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Whatever would you need to do that for?" Urahara asked, fan still in front of his face./p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Two words," Grimmjow butted in. "Sosuke Aizen."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"Urahara's hand fell to his lap, eyes open in realization of what the former sexta was telling him. The man now had a very deadly look and aura to him./p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Jinta, Ururu," Urahara ordered, the two rush in when their names are called. "Go through the procedure with the younger three on garganta travel."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""If we wanted to use a garganta," Grimmjow seethed. "I would have made one myself!"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""It's the safest and quickest way without clearance from Seireitei." Urahara argued. "If I were to open a Senkaimon, not only would it take days, but the members of the Kido Corps could decide they are a threat and kill them on sight, and if I open a Dangai and they aren't fast enough, they would become trapped forever."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Grimm," Ichigo looked to his mate. "Just do it."/p 


	4. Huece Mundo

p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Yes, I know, last chapter was kind of a cliff hanger. But, it will be fixed! (While most likely giving you another one!) And I think I am spoiling you people WWWWAAAAAAAAYYY too much... but I don't care =^^= you guys are special enough for two chapters... possibly three?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Grimm: Do I get to fuck Ichi soon?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Ichi: O/O/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"May: Unfortunately not soon enough... :(/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Ichi: Do I kick Grimmjow's ass?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"May: Pffft, hell no! The hell makes you even think I'd even consider letting you near him in 'intent to kill' mode?! XD/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Shiro: Do I get to see Gin?!/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"May: uhh suuure, Shiro, sure./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Shiro: Yes! *fist pump*/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""If they go to Hueco Mundo, they will die Ichigo," Grimmjow tells his mate. "They won't stand a chance there."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""I will make sure they get to Seireitei," Urahara put in. "Personally."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""See," Ichigo gestures to Urahara. "Now stop being a big baby!"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"Grimmjow nods slowly and backs away reluctantly as to not anger his mate further. Urahara motions for Jinta and Ururu to continue with the procedure. Once they had told the siblings what they needed to know, Urahara looked at them questioningly./p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Being that you three are half arrancar," Urahara states. "You should be able to-"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Wait, half what?" Kin asked before turning to Ichigo. "What is he talking about?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""That'll have to wait until Urahara gets you into seireitei." Ichigo tells his only son before he looks to Kyori with sad eyes. Kyori hugs him with all her might as Ichigo hugs her back. "Take care of you brother and sister."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""On my honor," Kyori replied, tears swell in her eyes. "I will protect them with everything I am."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""I know." Ichigo pulls away and cups her cheek with his hand. "You are my child, after all."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"Kyori sniffs and nods in agreement. Ichigo wiped the stay tear that fell onto Kyori's cheek before letting the girl go. Upon being released, Kyori ran over to Grimmjow, who was a few feet away, and wrapped her arms around the man's torso./p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""You better take care of mom," she threatens, no heat in her voice./p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""I will," Grimmjow runs his fingers through her hair to comfort her. "We might be gone for awhile, but your mother and I will meet you in seireitei. You just have to stay put and stay out of trouble till we get there."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"Kyori nods, letting her father go. Kisuke clears his throat, getting all of their attention./p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Shunsui will want to know which of the 13 squads you want to look after them," he looks to Ichigo./p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Tell head captain Kyoraku," Ichi pauses to look at his children. "That I want Kin with Squad 1, Kana with Squad 11, and Kyori with Squad 6."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""You mean, we aren't staying together?" Kyori looked to Ichigo./p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""No," Ichigo answered. "This way, if Aizen comes looking for you, he won't be able to take all of you."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Come on kids," Kisuke smiles. "We better get you all settled in."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"And with one last goodbye, the three were led by Kisuke through the garganta./p 


	5. Captured

p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Hello, me again! With the third chapter in less than 24 hours... And yes, I know the chapters have been short and I have been leaving you all with those horrible things we like to call cliffhangers. But I will fix it in this chapter (probably not the cliffhanger there will most likely be at the end, but definitely the length!)/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Kyori: You? Fix something? Pfffft, yeah right! XD/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"May: Hey, I am trying! Do you wanna be with Renji?! Cause if you don't behave I could choose someone else! DX/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Kyori: Oh yeah, like who?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"May: Luppi or Kurotsuchi... or I could make Kenpachi have an obsession./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Kyori: O.O/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"May: That's what I thought. *Triumphant pose*/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"Once they all were in Hueco Mundo, Kisuke went rigid. Something was out there, Kyori could feel it. But what was it?/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Run," was all he said before they were ambushed. Five figures clothed in white, with different parts of bone attached to their heads and holes in their torsos./p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"Instinctively, Kyori took Kana into her arms, holding her close in an attempt to shield the small female./p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Is that," a man with emerald orbs and tear tracks spoke up. "Grimmjow?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""No," a blonde woman with way too little clothing told him. "They smell of a female, and their eyes are green, not blue."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Enough," an older man ordered. "You there, Kisuke Urahara."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Yes?" Urahara answered. "And you are?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Segunda espada, Barragan Louisenbairn," Barragan stated. "Before you ask any questions, the only espada that were actually decimated all those years ago were former septima espada Zommari Leroux, and cero espada Yammy Llargo. The rest of us survived."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""And Lord Aizen wants the child that looks the most like the former sexta espada," a pink haired effeminate male with glasses interrupted. "So hand her over!"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""That is enough Szayel," the emerald-eyed man looked to the other, face emotionless. "But my fellow espada is right, we must take her to lord Aizen."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"At that moment, Kin stepped in front of his sisters protectively. The orange-haired boy giving the espada a deep, glaring scowl./p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""I wouldn't touch either female if I were you," Kin snarled. "Take me in her place."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Kin," Kyori whispered./p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""No, Kyori," he turned his head to look at her. "You're always protecting us, now let me protect you."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""How noble," the woman commented. "Are you sure he didn't want the male, Ulquiorra?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""No, he wanted only the eldest daughter," Ulquiorra's expression still unwavering./p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""It's true," a lanky, tall man spoke up. An eyepatch adorned his left eye, and a spoon-shaped collar fanned itself behind his head. "But the boy has the fight in 'im. The same fight Kurosaki has."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""What would you like us to do, Barragan?" Ulquiorra questioned./p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Take the male," the old man ordered after a moment's pause "He has more promise than either female."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"The espada bow in submission before carrying out the order. They grab Kin, using their sonido before Kisuke could use his shunpo. Within seconds, they were gone. All Kyori could do was hold on tightly to Kana and stare in awe in the direction they had sped off in./p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""We need to go now," Kisuke said opening another Gargantua up./p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""And leave Kin here," Kyori whipped around to face Urahara in anger. "Are you nuts?!"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Unfortunately, there's not much I can do at the moment," he countered. "And you wouldn't be able to take span style="font-style: italic;"one/span of them out without strongemseverely/em/strong injuring yourself."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"Kyori felt the rage surge through her body. Her family was all she really ever had, yet she had to leave part of her family in a dangerous situation with beings whose strength seemed to make even the great Kisuke Urahara hesitate. She knew Urahara was right, that she couldn't do this now. They'd have to figure out how to get Kin back. Kyori didn't care what risks she'd have to take, she'd make sure her family reunited once again./p 


	6. Aizen's Moving In

p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"I know, I know, 'What the hell is she doing?', right? It will be explained in the fic. More than likely Aizen will tell Kin, he'll be 'saved' and tell someone, most likely Kisuke. Don't know, we'll see what happens! =^^=/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Kin: Great, just great./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"May: What is up with you?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Kin: I read what you have on this so far.. I don't like the first meeting I have with Aizen. Can you change it, please?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"May: *thinking pose* hmmm... no./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Kin: Bu-/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"May: I am the author, your argument is invalid!/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Kin: T-T/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"Upon reaching the establishment known as Las Noches, the espada drop Kin in front of a throne, hands bound behind his back./p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Ulquiorra," a brown haired man called. "This is not the one I sent you to capture."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""My apologies, lord Aizen" the smaller bowed. "I was given orders to take the male instead."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""By whom?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""By me, lord Aizen" Barragan answered, stepping forward. "This one had more promise than the female. That and his looks resemble Kurosaki Ichigo while still being the former sexta's only son."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Perhaps he can be of use to me," Aizen arose from his seat and made his way to stand in front of Kin. He kneels down to Kin's level, taking the younger's chin in his hand. "Maybe not in battle, but maybe you can provide me use elsewhere."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""You disgust me," Aizen looked to the brown eyes that tried to dig holes into his skull. The fire in them rivaled that of the man who gave birth to the halfling. It sent chills up the brunette's spine./p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Oh," Aizen toyed. "How so?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Only a complete waste of breath would kill a woman!" Kin snapped, ripping his jaw from the man's grasp. "And only an ass would try to take over the world."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"Aizen couldn't help but laugh at the heated insult. Not because it was funny, but because the boy thought so lowly of him as to actually attack a female. It was ridiculous./p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""You're wrong," Aizen smirked, grabbing the orangette by the jaw once more. "I wasn't going to kill her at all."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""Then," Kin was confused. "Why send them after us?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"Aizen lowered his lips until they met Kin's ear before he whispered./p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.5; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;""I was going to make her my queen," His voice sent shivers down Kin's spine, the deep sexiness it had to it. The orangette let out a slight, unconscious whimper. "But emyou/em, my dear Kin, just took her place."/p 


End file.
